The Neuroscience Research Training Program (NRTP) combines interdisciplinary training in Neurosciences with a focus on viral infection of the nervous system. The University of Nebraska Center for Neurovirology and Neurodegenerative Disorders (CNND), a focal point for the proposed training activities, provides research opportunities exploring the immune consequences of viral brain infection and its resultant alterations in neural function. The NRTP integrates programs in virology, neurotoxicology, molecular neuroscience, biophysiology, cellular neurobiology, biochemistry and neuroregeneration aimed at understanding how viral infections of the brain lead to cognitive, behavioral and motor dysfunction. Such a broad range of technical expertise under a single organizational structure, has provided high quality graduate education to both pre- and postdoctoral students. The CNND working with the newly established Nebraska Center for Virology has proven successful in providing unique research training opportunities, in recruitment of minority investigators and in measured training successes. Indeed, four of our listed trainers began as CNND postdoctoral fellows. Our faculty members were chosen for participation by their proven track records in pre- and/or post-doctoral education, their funding records and their abilities to enhance educational opportunities in the field of Neurovirology. The diversity and depth of the research endeavors combined with the backgrounds of the trainers should provide a unique research training/education environment for prospective students/fellows who seek a multidisciplinary training into studies of the neuroimmune consequences of viral infection of the nervous system. In support of the said goals, a unified neuroscience training and education program has now been established at the University of Nebraska Medical Center (UNMC). Monthly meetings/symposia, community-based initiatives, journal clubs, a lectureship series, and the Midwest Neuroscience Colloquium are regular fare for the UNMC Neuroscience Community. These are all designed to enhance the interactions between faculty, students and postdoctoral fellows. Administratively, the NRTP will consist of the program director, an executive committee and the trainers. This program permits a cross disciplinary experience while at the same time providing unique opportunities in an underdeveloped focused area of neuroscience, the consequences and therapeutic options for viral infections of the nervous system.